Tell him
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: Hunter's nervous about telling Dustin how he feels. But was it really worth it, or didn't he have to worry at all?


It was late, late Friday night. The rain was pouring down in Blue Bay Harbor.

Hunter stood in front of the door to Dustin's house. He had just knocked, and was now waiting. He groaned inwardly. _Why_ was he doing this? He just had to tell Dustin this, and knew that now was the right moment.

He was soaked to the bone, but didn't care. The door opened, and light fell on him.

«Hunter? Dude, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night.» Dustin said when he saw Hunter outside.

«Dustin.. There's something I've gotta tell you.» Hunter nervously answered.

«Come inside.» Dustin said and stepped aside. Hunter walked in, and Dustin closed the door behind him.

«Wait here a little.» he said to Hunter and quickly walked up the stairs. He came down a few seconds after and handed Hunter a towel. He then pushed him towards the livingroom and down on a couch.

Hunter dried himself while Dustin walked to the kitchen. Dustin returned after a few minutes with a cup of cocoa, which Hunter gratefully accepted. Dustin sat down in the couch too, and looked at Hunter.

«Now,» he said, when Hunter had been drinking a little. «Care to tell me what exactly you're doing here in the middle of the night?»

Hunter sat the cup down on the table and looked at Dustin with a so serious look that Dustin became worried.

«Dude, is something wrong?» he asked.

«No, no, nothing's wrong.. I just need to tell you something.» Hunter said. Dustin nodded.

«Dustin, I..» He stopped and took a deep breath. «Dustin, I love you.»

Dustin stared at him for a moment. Then he.. laughed? Hunter stared at him. Here he had just confessed his feelings for Dustin, and he was_ laughing_?

«What?» he asked, somewhat hurt.

«You woke me up three in the morning just to tell me _that_?» Dustin asked, finally stopped laughing.

«Dude, by the look in your face I thought someone had died.» Hunter just stared.

«You know, you could have told me that whenever you wanted. Waiting until the middle of the night wasn't necessary.» Dustin said.

Hunter opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he closed it again. Then he finally got some words out. «You mean.. You're not mad?» he stuttered.

Dustin shrugged. «Why should I be?» he asked. «But..» Hunter began, but Dustin pressed his lips against his. Then he pulled away. «No buts.» he said.

Hunter was to suprised to do anything. Dustin smiled to him. «I love you too.»

A grin formed on Hunter's lips. Then Dustin stood up.

«You should get some dry clothes,» he pointed out.

«Just drink up, and I'll be right back.»

Hunter nodded, and Dustin left the room. Hunter wondered slightly on why he had been so nervous. _Stupid thoughts_ he thought, before smiling a little.

About a minute after, Dustin returned with some clothes in his hands.

«Take these,» he said and laid them down on the couch.  
«I don't have any crimson, and I'm not sure if they fit properly, but they're just to sleep in anyway.»

Hunter nodded. «Thanks,» he said.

Dustin smiled to him, and his eyes sparkled. Hunter had noticed that they did that alot.

«You can take a shower tomorrow and get some other clothes. No reason to go home now anyway.» Dustin said.

Hunter nodded again, grinning. God, he felt like an idiot all of a sudden. He drank up the cocoa and then went to change. Dustin took his cup and walked to the kitchen with it and put it in the sink. Yawning, he went back to the living room and sat down in the couch, waiting for Hunter.

After a couple of minutes, Hunter came back into the living room. Dustin looked at him and smirked.

«What?» Hunter asked, confused.

«You fit yellow,» came the answer. Hunter cocked an eyebrow, but smiled a little anyway.

Dustin couldn't help but to smile. He looked so cute when he did that. Dustin stood up and took Hunter's hand and guided him towards the stairs and up to the second floor. He leaded him to his room.

«Guess you didn't get much sleep tonight dude,» he said sheepishly. Hunter shook his head.

«Not really,» he said.

They came to the bed and both laid down. Hunter noticed that Dustin never let go of his hand in the process. Dustin pulled a blanket over them and snuggled close to him, and Hunter wrapped his arms around him and stroke his back softly. Dustin nuzzled in his neck like a kitten, and Hunter smiled and closed his eyes.

Both soon drifted of to sleep, knowing that the next days would get _reeeally_ interesting.

**Author's note:** I know, I know, it's short! Way to short for my own likings :0 But it's Dustin/Hunter slash, and that's all I care about xD I might write a sequel, I might not. Who knows?


End file.
